1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2006-76547 A discloses a vehicle seat. The vehicle seat includes a seat cushion, a seat back which is connected to the seat cushion in an angle adjustable manner via a reclining device, a shaft member which protrudes from the reclining device, and an operation lever which is connected to the shaft member and is rotated about the shaft member when operating the reclining device.
Recently, there is a demand for reducing a size of a reclining device. As the reclining device becomes smaller, a diameter of the shaft member is reduced. Accordingly, the welding length of an operation lever welded on the outer peripheral surface of the shaft member becomes shorter, and thus an adhesive strength between the operation lever and the shaft member is lowered. As a result, there is a possibility that the operation lever is inadvertently tilted relative to the shaft member by an external force. Therefore, there is required a structure in which an operation lever is effectively prevented from being tilted inadvertently relative to the shaft member when the operation lever receives an external force.